Nullium
Nullium is a near-indestructible metal alloy that is found on the worlds located throughout the Xai Ascendancy. Valued for its many uses and properties, and can be found in the production of weapons, armors, buildings, and spacecraft. It can withstand assaults from the heat and cold, environmental extremes, even when it is thin or used in tiny amounts. Adding certain additives to the metal smelting process can increase the strength and durability of nullium, and can be shaped into any number of alloys and configurations depending on its planned usage. Characteristics Nullium though abundant in Xai space, is incredibly rare outside of the Ascendancy. So far, only the worlds terraformed by the Xai or colonized by the species have been shown to possess natural strains of nullium ore. One of the strongest metals known to science, nullium is founded just below the surface of a Xai planet, and can only be extracted using technology only avaliable to the Xai, further weakening any possibility of another species gaining access to the rare metal. Incredibly strength and durable, nullium is prized more than the toughest iron and steel anywhere else in the galaxy, and a sizeable market for the metal exists in the blackmarket. Naturally black in color, nullium is further strengthened during the smelting possess, in which it is refined, removing any impurities that prevent it from utilizing the full force of its natural durability. Carbons, though rarely needed, can be added to metal to strengthen it, and in doing so makes nullium practically indestructible. One notable trait of nullium is the fact that it is extremely light, enough so that spacefaring vessels made of the metal can float on bodies of water large enough to support them. During the smelting process, nullium can be changed from black to any color the purchaser or user desires, another major trait of the metal. Usage Extremely versatile, nullium can be crafted into any number of shapes and devices, and has come be a trademark material of Xai craftsmanship. Alongside sardonikium, nullium is found in nearly everything the Xai build, ranging from their buildings, weapons, and vehicles, and often confuse visitors as to which material is most commonly used by the Xai. Nullium is more versatile that sardonikium in that it can be rendered into plates, meshes, wires, foams, and transparent firm, serving as the foundation upon which all Xai civilization rests. As it is lightweight, it is highly popular as a building material, especially in the production of body armor. Nullium can resist blunt forces with grace and ease, even absorbing much of the energy from the impact so that the wearer of nullium armor would feel little to none of the force generated by it. While a large enough force could knock a Xai wearing nullium armor off of his or her feet, they would not feel the pain or force associated with the impact, allowing them to quickly respond to the danger that caused the shock. The metal is also used in the production of swords, weapons, and shields, as the metal's resistance to pressure and rusting allowed from the creation of strong, long-standing weapons and armor. When used in the production of swords, power cells are often built into the hilt of the weapon, and conductors attacted to the blade. When activated, the blade is sheated with a field of disruptive energy, which upon impact, disrupts solid matter permitting the sword to cleave to flesh, bone and metal with ease. History Trivia Category:Xyon Category:Metals Category:Materials Category:Copyright